


相亲的烦恼

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	相亲的烦恼

相亲的烦恼 

1\.   
手冢国光，二十六岁，男，青春株式会社企划部史上最年轻部长，人才一表，俊美无俦，月薪百万，在东京都拥有高级白领公寓一套，黑色Porsche Cayenne坐骑一辆。家庭成员，父亲，母亲，祖父。   
除此之外，在手冢二十六年的人生中，其实建树颇多，功绩甚大，曾经作为青春学园国中硬式男子网球部部长带领青学勇夺暌违多年的全国大赛冠军，后投奔德意志为正处于上升期的俱乐部夺得第一座也是手冢个人职业生涯的唯一一座大满贯奖杯，成为全世界的目光焦点后，手冢却出人意料地光速隐退，低调回国并考取了东大国际新闻系研究生。在这所日本最高学府，手冢风头不减，连续四年率队夺得东大校际辩论赛第一并以三十场不败纪录载入校史成为传奇。   
更遑论自他入校以来，一年一度的最佳表白对象，最理想男友，最适合一ye情对象⋯⋯等等评比，只要投票群体是女生，这些称号就不曾旁落过他人。   
如此完美的家世，如此完美的外貌，如此完美的简历。   
完美的手冢国光人生只有一个污点。   
因为这个污点，所以他现在不得不打起精神应付面前正不停用缀有紫藤花样的丝巾装模作样擦着眼泪的中年妇女，他妈，手冢彩菜。 

“我这么优秀的儿子，怎么会找不到女朋友呢⋯⋯呜呜⋯⋯”   
手冢国光，二十六岁，单身。据某上天入地无所不知的数据男透露，也从未有过恋爱经验。是出得厅堂下得厨房推测也进得卧房的非洲之星王老五一只。   
最近两年来，只要母子一见面，这句话就是手冢彩菜的开场白，话音未落，哽咽先出。彩菜婚前曾经当过话剧演员，主打悲情戏，眼泪召之即来，挥之不去，哭哭啼啼，凄凄楚楚，好生可怜。   
也不怪彩菜妈妈想不明白，按理说，手冢这么好的条件，倒追的女孩至少也能排成一个加强连。但这个从小面部表情就不丰富的儿子，眼光竟也出奇地高，天涯何处无芳草，却偏就没有那一棵入得了他的眼。原本彩菜一直以儿子为傲，但是隔壁没考上大学在居酒屋当侍应生的铃木家儿子已经换了三个女朋友，对街跟手冢同年长得其貌不扬体型也很可观的佐佐木早就结了婚，孩子都能打酱油了。跟附近相熟的家庭主妇一起吃饭聚会，话题由夸赞彩菜养了个好儿子，已经悄然换成第二代的婚嫁问题。   
没结婚的正在准备结婚，不准备结婚的，至少已经有了恋爱对象。   
只有国光这里，连个响都没有。叫她怎能不着急。 

“母亲⋯⋯”   
手冢端坐在和式方桌一侧，正欲开口，就瞅见母亲默默地从对面推过来一张照片，他根本不用细看就知道必定是热情的街坊邻居介绍给母亲的相亲对象。自从知道手冢家那个出了名优秀的儿子尚还待字闺中，求亲的姑娘家长就踏破了手冢家的门槛。   
“国光，这次的姑娘叫浅野明美，比你小四岁，也是东大毕业的。长得不错，脑子也好，配得上你。要不⋯⋯”   
强压下用一贯的冰冷目光逼退对方的冲动，手冢尽量让表情显得温和，但仍然掩不了语气中的愠怒：“母亲，我说过，我不相亲。” 

儿子从小就特别让人放心，从不拂逆父母的意思。长大后，更是没让父母操过半点心。对于这么懂事的儿子，彩菜根本说不出任何违背他意愿的话来。可是⋯⋯   
“呜！”   
又来了，这泫然欲泣的表情。   
无奈之下，孝子国光，只好踏上了第101次的相亲之旅。 

2\.   
烦躁。   
纵使喜怒哀乐不形于色的手冢国光，遇到烦恼的事情时，也是很想找人倾诉的。   
所以在他把MSN签名史无前例地改成“烦恼中”之后，就跳出了无数个窗口和另一边的八卦好奇者们发来的慰问。   
手冢通通以一句言简意赅的“没事，谢谢”挡掉，心情不免更加郁闷，正准备下线，突然看到好友栏里标着“不二周助”的小绿人闪了一闪。不二上线了。 

“手冢，英二发短信来让我围观你的MSN签名。^^”   
不二习惯在每句话之后加上一个笑脸的颜文字符号，手冢眼前仿佛立刻就跳出挂着天才挂着招牌式笑容的样子，很形象。   
“让他明天下班后绕操场跑五十圈。”   
“呐呐，手冢忘了你已经不是网球部的部长了吗？英二已经可以不听你的命令了哦。^^”   
菊丸毕业后回到青学国中部当了体育老师，兼任网球部教练，每天依然活力四射地跳来跳去，一直像个长不大的孩子。大家都觉得这份工作很适合他。   
“让他试试。”冰山手冢，不管是不是网球部部长，都是菊丸心里最敬畏的存在，天涯海角，只要一声令下，莫敢不从。   
“手冢真是开不得玩笑呢。有什么烦心事，说来听听。^^”   
“没什么。”   
就算你知道了，也帮不了什么忙。   
“伯母又让你去相亲啦？”   
果然瞒不了他呢。手冢叹气，自从上次跟不二聊天的时候不小心说漏了嘴，不二就老拿这事来取笑他，更何况他的第一次相亲经历是一次彻头彻尾的失败，一个不慎全盘向不二说出，从此就落下了永远的把柄。   
“嗯。”   
“哈，果然呢，手冢好受欢迎啊。这次的女孩子又是什么样的呢？”   
“一个学妹，别的没注意。”   
“这已经是第十九个了吧。话说认识这么久了，还真不知道手冢你喜欢什么样的女孩子。一直找不到是因为没看中吧，说一下你的要求我帮你找找？”   
出人意料地，这次不二没开玩笑。手冢盯着对话框跳出来的完全不是不二风格的这行字，想了很久，才输入。   
“不必。” 

手冢没等到不二的下一句，小绿人的灯就倏然灭了，屏幕上出现一行字“不二周助 显示脱机，您发送的消息将在其登陆时送达。”   
不二掉线了。   
就在这一瞬间，手冢觉得胸口一沉，胃里像滑进了一块冰，自己的心也跟MSN上显示登陆状态的小人一样，倏然暗了。 

其实不二不是故意掉线的。只是他现在在尼泊尔的一个小城市，网络不是很稳定。要把拍到的照片传回杂志社，占用的带宽太大，MSN就掉线了。   
不二一家都很不安分，裕太上大学后，父母就开始了环球旅行，由美子姐姐嫁到瑞士，和长期在世界各地来回差旅的姐夫一起当了一对空中伴侣。不二更是从高中起就去了英国念书，从圣安德鲁斯大学毕业后在国家地理杂志当摄像记者，专跑亚细亚这条线。虽然一直和日本的朋友保持联系，但不二和大家已经很久没有见面了。   
所有人都没想到当初那样才华横溢的天才就这么轻易地放弃了网球，不二平淡回应，心愿已了。和青学一起进入全国大赛，并夺得全国大赛冠军，是他比赛时争胜的信念，但是怀揣着这样的信念太累。这样的热血，一次就好。 

网速太慢，不二不得不只挑了几张拍得最满意的照片给编辑部发过去，盯着进度条以蜗牛的速度一步步爬完全程，不二长舒一口气，再次登上MSN，看着“手冢国光”名字旁边已经灰掉的小人，不知道怎么的，不二突然觉得，今晚也许是个不眠之夜。 

3\.   
浅野明美，人如其名。婉约清新如掠过田野的浅浅清风，笑容明亮亲切，让人顿生好感。一身干练的职业装，白衬衣黑色A字裙，头发扎成清爽的马尾。手冢看到她隔着咖啡馆的玻璃向自己微笑招手的时候，与约定的时间一秒不差。   
“没想到，传说是真的。”   
浅野坐下后的第一句话让手冢很意外，女孩的眼睛放着光，毫不掩饰好奇地上下打量手冢。   
“传说中我们学校的传奇辩论王是一个帅得不要命的冷面黑煞，如今一见，果真不假。”   
明美刚进东大的时候，手冢已经毕业，所以无缘一睹这位传奇学长的风采。东大的新闻社长椿学姐一直暗恋手冢，私藏了大部分新闻社拍的手冢照片，其他的照片也全都随着拍照者一起毕业了，在外流传的很少。手冢国光，对于现在东大的学生而言，只是一个高不可攀的神秘传说而已。   
“没想到能见到手冢学长，很荣幸呢。”浅野自顾自说着话，根本没等手冢的回答，或许她也料到手冢在这种对话中情愿保持沉默。   
大概地讲了一下学校里流传的关于手冢的种种传说，又吐槽现在的辩论赛水平太差，再谈到现在自己的工作很合自己的心意，浅野脸上一直保持着那种明亮的笑意。   
可能因为她是第一个对着他完全表现自然的相亲对象，可能因为她的讲话内容略略地勾起了手冢对大学生活的一点追忆，又也许可能是她的笑容让手冢不知为何觉得有点亲切。总之，手冢对这个滔滔不绝的女孩并没有反感，并在停顿的间或插一两句示意他有在认真听。 

“所以，虽然很对不起拓也，我还是来了。事先没有跟学长说明，非常抱歉。”   
浅野突然站起来，朝手冢大大地鞠了一个躬。其实浅野早就有了男朋友，但是父母觉得两人并不相配，于是擅自给浅野安排了和手冢的相亲。原本想果断拒绝的浅野因为发现相亲对象是一直崇拜却从未见其人的东大学长，忍不住好奇还是决定来跟手冢见一面。   
“拓也也知道我来见学长的事。”女孩指指原本坐在手冢身后的咖啡座一直低头喝着饮料的寸板头男生。见提到了自己的名字，男生走过来跟浅野站在一起，男生长得非常干净，神色有些羞赧，和外向的浅野正好互补。手冢注意到，两人的手紧紧扣在一起。   
“给手冢君添麻烦了，真对不起！”异口同声，真是合拍的小情侣。   
手冢温和地说：“不需要向我道歉，你们很相配。”   
浅野转过头对拓也说：“你看，学长其实没有那么可怕，是个很温柔的人呢。” 

不知不觉间，就跟这对小情侣一起度过了两个小时。主要是他们在说，手冢不时地回应一下，没了相亲的压力，手冢的话也多了起来。   
冷不防，浅野问：“听说手冢学长一直都没有女朋友，现在还出来相亲，真的找不到喜欢的女孩吗？”   
“恩，没有。”   
女孩的眼睛不知为何精光大作，男孩子在桌子底下想死命拉住口没遮拦的女朋友的手，但是拦不住下一句话已冲口而出。   
“咦，没有喜欢的女生，莫非手冢学长喜欢的是男生？”   
4\.   
晚上回到家，把公文包放到书桌上，手冢松开了系得一丝不苟的领结，任由自己陷进松软的沙发中，有些疲惫地揉着自己的太阳穴。   
刚和那对小情侣分开，母亲的电话就像掐好了点一般响起，小心翼翼地问他对相亲对象的印象如何。   
手冢没来由地烦躁，语气稍微重了一点，说没感觉。   
那头母亲就开始哭，说国光你是不是有什么问题，为什么一直不谈恋爱⋯⋯ 

手冢从来不觉得自己到了二十六岁还不谈恋爱有什么不对，他只是⋯⋯没喜欢的人。为什么没有喜欢的人？因为⋯⋯没时间去了解？   
越来越不通了，手冢不禁怀疑自己可能是真的有问题。鬼使神差地，他打开MSN上了线。   
不二的小绿人亮着。一见手冢上线，对话框就跳了出来。   
“抱歉，昨天网突然断了。去见过那女生了吗？怎么样？^^”   
有时候不二的预感真是准得吓人。手冢只好实话实说。   
“还行。”   
“哦？手冢难得会说这种话。是什么样的女生？^^”   
“漂亮，爱笑。就是话有点多。”   
“完全正面的评价嘛！手冢，你危险了！^^”   
“但是对方有男朋友了。”   
“啊。啊？”   
想象着天才一脸愕然的样子，手冢突然心情好了一点。   
“不二，你现在也还单身吧。你家里人没有让你去相亲？”   
“我单身，不代表我以前没有过女朋友哦。家里人顾不上我，一年都联系不了几次呢。^^”   
“手冢其实还不用急着结婚吧。伯母这么着急，是因为手冢你一直都不谈恋爱呢，这样会让父母很困扰啊。^^”   
不二连续敲了两段话。然而手冢没有回应。   
手冢想不二一定觉得很奇怪，从他那边应该可以看到自己的msn显示“正在输入”的状态，可是半天都没有文字跳出来。   
光标在对话框上闪烁着，他毫无目的地敲下几个字母，随后又马上delete掉。   
胸闷异常。在看到不二说他曾经有过女朋友的时候。   
就像今天早些时候对母亲的冲动一样，手冢顿时控制不住自己的手指，在对话框敲下那些字，一按发送，那些话就如难收的覆水，直直地泼了出去。 

彩菜哭着问：“国光你为什么一直不谈恋爱？”   
脑海里突然一阵闪白，浅野的话响在耳畔。   
手冢觉得那声音好像不是自己的：“母亲，我喜欢男生。” 

“不二，我今天对母亲说，我喜欢男生。” 

手冢死死地盯着屏幕，手心都是汗。   
那边的不二大概正处于震惊中，有一会儿对话框一点反应都没有。后来，也许是删了写，写了删，最后手冢看到的就是。   
“想不到呢手冢君，我之前竟然一点都没发现。^^”   
他这样轻描淡写的口气，手冢不知怎的心突然七上八下起来，有点像松了口气，又觉得好像越发地沉重了。   
“我，好像吓到母亲了。”   
下午彩菜直接挂断了电话，手冢认为她需要时间来消化这个惊吓。   
“其实吧，手冢你在感情这方面真是超级迟钝呢。我觉得你并不一定真的就喜欢男生，只是潜意识里拒绝伯母给你相亲所以找的一个借口而已。”   
“是吗？”   
“恩，手冢你想想，你有可能喜欢的男生么？”   
不二的这个问题很合理，但手冢有点不敢去往深里了想，就好像本能地感觉到往前再走一步会有危险。   
所以他只能说。   
“没有。”   
“我说就吧。喜欢不是非此即彼的，手冢你只是没有找到合意的人而已，那个人不一定是男生。女生们还是有机会的哦！”   
不二那厢循循劝诱，手冢迷惑间，几乎以为自己被说服了。   
“一定是这样的。以后，多留意身边的女生，手冢你可不能再迟钝了。^^” 

按两人以往交谈的惯例，对话已接近尾声。   
不二那边又是半天没动静。   
手冢决定不再去想这个问题，正准备跟不二说晚安，可就在他准备退出的一瞬间，屏幕上飞窜出一行字，让手冢的心，突然有了一种即将尘埃落定的感觉。 

不二周助：“手冢，主编让我去拍奈良美智的画展。我明天下午三点到东京。”   
5\.   
不二那天在MSN上只是顺口一说，但是他却没料到下了飞机见到的第一个日本熟人是手冢。   
当然或许他故意告诉手冢自己到达的时间其实是因为有一丝丝这样的期待。   
不管是出于怎样的原因，不二此时的心情都是高兴的。 

手冢在国际到达口已经等了一阵，不二的飞机比预计的时间晚点了十五分钟，又花了一些时间过边检和取行李，出来的时候已经是飞机降落的45分钟后了。   
手冢的身高比周围前来接机的人都高了一截，远远地就看到人群中的熟悉身影，穿着他最喜爱的米黄色大衣，肩上挎着一个黑色的摄影包，手里拖着一个巨大的红色箱子慢慢地向出口走来。 

“手冢，真没想到你会来接我。”   
一见到手冢，不二先是微微一愣，随后露出笑容。   
“今天下午没什么事，就请假来接你。好久不见了。”手冢伸手接过不二的行李箱，想帮他分担一些重量。   
“等等，你帮我提这个。”   
见手冢用左手来拉他的箱子，不二赶紧拒绝。把自己身上的摄影包卸下来给了手冢，摄影包不轻，但对一个成年男性说不算太大的负担。而不二的行李箱里装满了各种设备，即使是有滚轮可以拉着，也非常沉重。   
手冢的左臂虽然已经痊愈，但不二也不免小心翼翼，唯恐又伤及了那里的肌肉。   
手冢意识到不二的顾虑，也没勉强，把不二的挎包背到了右边肩上。 

“你打算怎么走？”   
“杂志社派了车来接我。”   
“现在到了吗？”   
“刚打过电话，说堵车堵在半路上了。”   
“那再打个电话跟他们说直接掉头吧，我送你回去。”   
手冢已经直接把不二带到了去地下停车场的电梯口。   
一开始就没给我选择嘛⋯⋯不二心里想，但是看手冢理直气壮的样子，似乎也不介意被他看穿心思。   
“好。”   
不二从衣袋里拿出手机按手冢说的做了。虽然感觉对对方有点失礼，但是他总觉得今天的手冢有些反常，也许会有些预想不到的事情发生，这让不二充满了好奇和期待。 

接到不二的时候已经快到下班高峰期，在回程的路上不出所料地遇上了大堵车。   
“这个时间至少要堵一个多小时，你要不睡会。”   
手冢注意到不二一路上都在揉眼睛，细看眼睛下方有淡淡的一圈青色阴影。像他这样的工作，大概作息都不会很规律吧。手冢见识过不二对于摄影的狂热，为了拍到最好的画面，他可以一整夜维持着相同的姿势对着同一个拍摄物一动不动。   
“没事，难得回来，还想多和你聊会。”   
这明显是客气话。   
从成田机场到市区这一路，两人说的话不会超过十句。手冢专心开车，言简意赅，不二坐了几个小时的飞机也很疲乏，几乎不会主动挑起话题。只是不咸不淡地聊了几句两人的近况，大体也都从平时的MSN聊天中知晓了。   
“睡觉。”   
手冢命令道，给不二放低椅背，脱下外套给他盖上，把空调的扇叶调到一边，不让冷风直吹到不二。   
舒服地享受着手冢的服务，不二嘴巴上还要调戏他：“部长比以前变细心多了，看来经人调教了啊。”   
手冢不答，只是顺手调低了音响的音量，悠扬的舒伯特小夜曲回荡在Cayenne的宽敞空间内。不二渐渐有些睁不开眼。   
在陷入睡梦中的那一瞬间，他隐约记得自己还挣扎着：“你要带我去哪里？别是把我拐去你家里吧⋯⋯”   
手冢怎么回答的他已经完全听不清了。   
在这样安心的环境中，不二睡着了。 

醒来的时候，已是暮色四合。手冢的车还在平稳地行驶着，他们正在经过一座立交桥，穿行鳞次栉比的高楼之间，远方的天色如蓝胭脂，细细晕开在了淡金色的水粉里。   
“醒了？”那个清冷的声音说道。   
“嗯。”不二应了声，稍微直起了身子，手冢的外套从他身上滑下，他立刻伸手捞住。   
“我睡了多久？”轻轻按揉着太阳穴，意识还有点在半梦半醒间。   
“不到一个小时。”   
“我们还没到目的地？”不二坐起来，看到前方视野里出现了东京铁塔，鲜红色的灯光点亮了高大的塔体，在暮色中分外耀目。   
“快到了。”手冢说，车子在前方的路口拐弯，又穿过一条比较僻静的两边栽植着高大杉木的小道，到了一家十分精致的和式楼房前停下。不二看到门口悬着两个古式灯笼，一块木牌上书“浅草居”，周围种植着清幽竹木，看起来像是个清净的去处。   
“下车吧。”   
手冢竟会带他来这种地方？   
如此僻静又正式的场所，似乎并不太适合他俩，尤其是他刚刚下飞机，尚还风尘仆仆。   
竟是不知道手冢的葫芦里卖的是什么药。   
不过不二还是不动声色地跟在手冢之后，在玄关处脱了鞋，随他穿过雅致的庭门，一条清幽的走廊，进到一个大概有十几坪米的宽阔的大屋子里。   
屋子里的陈设也简单，墙壁上挂着几幅字画，一个小茶座上放着一个白瓷瓶插着一枝腊梅。   
然后就是一张大概足够四人用的小桌，四张榻榻米。正对着桌子的地方从天花板上吊下一盏浮文羊皮纸的和式灯。 

“手冢，这是⋯⋯”   
不二终于忍不住出声，这种地方，简直就像⋯⋯   
手冢打断了他的话：“这是我父母订婚的地方。不二，你愿意做我最后一次的相亲对象么。” 

尾声   
“呐，Tezuka，如果你想对我表白，其实不必如此迂回。”   
“我只是想告诉你我很认真。”   
“不是说只做你的相亲对象吗，为什么连戒指都准备了？”   
“高效的行动力和长远的眼光才能让人立于不败之地。”   
“真是败给你了⋯⋯” 

“那你的答案是？”   
“呐，看在让你继续相亲也是祸害广大女同胞的份上，只好我委屈些做好人解除你相亲的烦恼了^_^” 

于是，Happy Ending！   
——END——


End file.
